The prize!
by PsychoAsterixMoo
Summary: This is a dream I had...I wrote it down and just had to post it. Never take prizes from a box! anyway read and review. undertaker, jeff hardy, john cena, edge, and randy orton.


**AN: yeah strictly from haru...the others no not of this top secret dream fic...its just humor don't worry. Considering we're all in it...I figured it's only fair that I post it here instead of me own page. Enjoy the depths of my mind...**

I awoke to the yelling and shrieking of airi. At first I only thought it was loud construction but as I walked downstairs into the kitchen my prays laid to rest. Her and maki argued about who ate the last of the lucky charms.

"Dumbass it's all about cookie crisp.", I thought to myself.

Kazu sat at the table listening to her mp3 three player in an attempt to drown them out. Truthfully if it didn't work at dinner last night what made her think it would work this morning. I grab my cereal and pour it into a bag. Out falls a letter wrapped in plastic.

"Man...cereal prizes are getting lame.", I said as I opened it.

It was a card, this was starting to get a little weird. I flipped it open and suddenly the card started talking.

"Congratulations, you've one the special hang with the wwe for the day!", it said with excitement.

"Kick ass!", I yelled as I read the back.

"Hey that was my cereal, that's my prize!", airi yelled.

"Bite me my bowl my prize.", I said.

The rules stated that I could bring three friends and that we had to be at the arena Saturday at noon. The week went by fast, because before we knew it we were outside the arena. I could feel my heart ready to pop out of my chest I was so excited. The others looked the same way. We slowly walked into the arena and spoke to the wwe representative.

"Okay now you're allowed to look around before the wrestlers get here but be warned, stay together...", he said in a creepy tone.

The others paid no mind to his warning, but something about the way he said it made me implant it in the back of my head. As we walked through the doors I felt a cold chill. I looked at my friends to see if they felt it to. But as I looked maki was nowhere in sight.

"Um...where the hell is maki?", I yelled.

"I don't know, she probably went to look around.", airi said fixing her hair.

"Um...that guy just said stay together I think we should find her.", I said.

"Dude quit being so paranoid.", kazu said playing with her Nintendo Ds.

I yanked it from her and threw it one the floor.

"Damn that was new!", kazu yelled.

"Listen you detached heifers, we have to look for maki now...or I'm breaking music devices next!", I yelled.

After persuading and breaking a few more items airi and kazu agreed to help me look for maki. We walked threw the hall way yelling for her.

"This is stupid...maki owes me a new game and mp3 player.", kazu whinnied.

"Keep it up and she'll owe you a new xbox.", I said.

I waited for kazu to curse me out about her beloved xbox but nothing. I turned around and she was gone. Only me and airi stood there.

"Oh son of a bitch, didn't the man say stay to-fucking-gether and tall heifer and short heifer run of!", I yelled while freaking out.

Airi slapped me once to get me to calm down. After I seemed to calm down she slapped me three more times.

"Dude...I'm fine.", I said.

"Heh...I know but I just wanted to see if you'd hit me back.", she said laughing.

"Why oh why did they leave me with loud heifer!", I yelled.

We continued our search, the more we walked downstairs the creepier it became. We came to a hallway that was black, but with enough blue light for you to see.

"Hey we gotta be careful.", I said turning around.

I looked around and saw no one standing behind me.

"Oh fuck...should have known...it was to quiet...now I'm all alone.", I said almost crying.

Suddenly I hear a chanting noise. I followed it until it I found a room. In it were druids in a circle chanting. In front of them was a circle of candles, with maki in the middle. I sat I waited for them to leave to sneak in. She sat in the middle of alchemy circle.

"Kick ass...I mean bad kidnapped friends.", I said going to maki.

She had a spaced out look in her eyes, and was muttering insanely to herself. I brought my hand back and a loud slap echoed through the arena.

"What the hell is wrong with you!", she yelled.

"Talk later gotta go.", I said helping her up.

As we ran out, I ran back in and took a picture of the room.

"Haru!", maki yelled.

I turned around and ran back out. We ran until we got to another hallway. There was smoke covering the floor and someways up. We looked around, with extra caution. I really wanted to go home as I felt a cold chill down my spine. As the smoke became thicker and thicker maki looked behind her. Suddenly she screamed and grabbed my shirt.

"What?", I yelled.

"I-I-It's edge!", she whispered.

I turned around to see the enraged psychotic blonde standing there. He looked out of it, as he knelt down and got into spearing position.

"Aw screw this!", I said grabbing onto a cable and climbing up.

"Haru!", maki yelled as she disappeared into the smog.

I climbed up a little bit and a little ways up I could see something that resembled eyes. I laughed at the thought because who would glare at someone on a wall. Maki stood on the ground looking at the rated superstar. She could feel the tension from his eyes. She had never been so torn between fear and wanting an autograph. Suddenly he ran at her, she screamed and ran. As she ran a louder scream came from the as I fell down. A man soon followed. The look in his eyes were damning and sadistic. Maki ran next to me and helped me up. We stood their between the two men.

"W-what do we do?", she stuttered.

"I don't fucking know!", I yelled.

Suddenly the floor opened up and we fell threw. The hallway landed in a neon green and purple paint. We were wandering around in fear, suddenly there was a flash. Maki looked at me and took my camera.

"This isn't anytime to be taking pictures you wacked out fangirl!", she yelled.

"Am not.",I pouted.

We walked around as I tried to grab for the camera.

"Dammit I'll break it!", she yelled.

"If you do I'll scream.", said.

Suddenly a scream echoed through the hall.

"Shut up!", she yelled

I sat on the floor trying to piece it together. After awhile we heard foot steps maki grabbed me and pulled me off to the side.

"Y-you bastard!", I started to yell as she put her hand over my mouth.

"Shh.", she said as the foot steps disappeared.

"Aw dammit you bit me!", she yelled.

"Break my camera I bite you.", I whispered.

We left the corner and walked around. We found a room in there was kazu tied up. She seemed to be in the same kinda trance maki was. We untied her and took the head phones which seemed permanently attached to her ears.

"Kazu wake up!", maki said shaking her.

After several attempts to wake her we pushed on to find airi.

"You know we could say we looked and never look.", I said.

Maki glared daggers at me. I rolled my eyes and continued on. After awhile maki put kazu down.

"She's drooling on me.", she whinnied.

I picked up a lead pipe and a sledge hammer.

"Find me a board and I'll wake her up.", I said.

"Um...o...kay.", she said running off.

She came back with a board and handed it to me.

"Okay place it by her leg.", I said.

"I dunno haru.", she said.

"Have I ever done anything to make you doubt me?", I boasted.

"Hell yes!", maki said.

"Just do it!", I yelled.

She gently placed it by her leg. I brought the lead pipe back and swung it.

"Son of a fuck, as mother fucking ow dammit!", kazu yelled.

We gave her the sledge hammer to lean on as she walked. We walked until we made it to a red hallway.

"This is bullshit I know we were going upstairs and I'm pretty sure that's a furnace.", I whispered.

Now only down one member we continued to look for airi. The hall went from a normal candy apple type red to burning fires of hell red. We looked until we found a large room with airi gagged. I started laughing out loud.

"Haru not go time for laughing!", maki yelled.

"I'm sorry it's j-just....", I said laughing even more.

We slowly we helped airi up and slowly walked out. The more we walked the hotter it became. Kazu and I helped airi out of the ropes. She started coughing and gasping.

"Man how come I didn't get caught by some hot wrestler!", I mumbled.

"Considering the situation...edge and randy might have been after you.", maki said.

"I said hot.", I said.

"Yeah whatever, can we get the hell out of here!", airi and kazu yelled.

"Man...", I said walking off.

We finally made it to what seems to be the exit.

"Finally!", airi said running towards the exits.

"Dude no it might be a trap!", maki yelled.

Airi payed her no mind and tripped. This caused her to fall into a hole. We walked around it and looked in.

"Wow...just wow.", I said laughing.

"Haru compassion!", maki yelled.

"I am...it's just funny.", I said.

"Maybe we should find some rope.", kazu said getting up.

She took two steps and the floor gave way under her. We looked behind us and went to the hole kazu fell into.

"These people are sick!", maki yelled.

"Still getting pass the whole trying to hypnotize us I'm impressed with the way they've gone about.", I said

"Stop admiring the torture!", kazu yelled from the hole.

"I'm finding rope.", I said.

As I turned around the floor gave in under me.

"Dammit!", I yelled.

"Now haru guess you can't make fun now.", maki joked.

"At least I didn't get kidnapped.", I said sitting in the corner.

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Yeah now I'm in a hole.", maki said.

We sat there for awhile in silence.

"Hey think we could climb out?", airi said.

"Not saying any names but two of us can't climb out because they can't reach.", maki said.

"...Shut the hell up maki!", kazu and I yelled.

Suddenly their was foot steps. Five men stood over their holes. Airi looked up and saw john cena, maki looked up and saw the undertaker. I looked up and saw randy, then edge. Kazu looked up and saw jeff hardy.

"Hope you enjoyed your hang out with wrestler for a day!", jeff said.

* * *

**An: once again just a dream hope you enjoyed!**

* * *


End file.
